Little Bird
by QueenKat6661
Summary: Elissa Harding had been twelve when her whole life changed after the murder of her parents. Left with her crazy uncle Jim Vance she grows and falls for the sharpshooting man who captured her heart from the beginning. Cap/OC, not McCoy friendly.


**Summary: **Elissa Harding had been twelve when her whole life changed after the murder of her parents. Left with her crazy uncle Jim Vance she grows and falls for the sharpshooting man who captured her heart from the beginning. Cap/OC, not McCoy friendly.

**Note: **So I did some research and there is not an overabundance of information about the feud except that it last decades otherwise it's just bits and pieces. Also according to a genetic test done on McCoy descendents as well as Randall McCoy himself apparently McCoys have a condition which causes tumors among other issues including violence and anger. Now the research I have done does not put the McCoys in a kind light and that may reflect in my story.

**One**

She ran through the woods knowing she was close and that she could not stop no matter what. Her parents were gone murdered and her uncle was all she had now if only she could reach him. She was tired bleeding and bruised but alive tears continuing to fall as she ran to her destination. Her brown hair was a mess same as her dress but when she saw the cabin she was relieved. She runs up to the door pounding on it and she hears her uncle cursing up a storm before it opens. She can't get any words out before she collapses into his arms knowing she was safe.

"Elissa," Jim Vance says swearing when he sees the state she is in.

His niece not by blood but family all the same is bleeding and bruised up and anger courses through him wondering who would hurt his little bird. He hears footsteps seeing Anse pause at the scene before him taking the pipe from his mouth.

"Get the damn doctor and Levicy," he yells.

"What the hell happened?" He asks grabbing his coat to run into town.

"Someone hurt my niece that's what and I'm going to burn them all to the ground," Jim swears picking the girl up anger in his eyes as he sets her in the bed.

Anse didn't know of this girl or her family but for his crazy drunk uncle to be speaking this way she was important and damn it all if she didn't make it. The doctor and Levicy arrive quickly enough especially once he tells his wife it involves a child. He is surprised when after helping the doctor change and examine the girl his wife comes out anger in her eyes as Jim sits beside him worry on his face.

"Anderson you find out who did this and you kill them," she says and his wife who hates killing unless necessary shocks him with that and he smokes his pipe.

"How is she?" Jim asks pulling back from his drink.

"We can thank the Lord it's just bruises and some cuts as well as starvation from running but someone tried to kill her I can say that. Poor thing," she answers shaking her head.

"Mr. Vance she's awake and asking for you," the doctor says and it looks like he's scared.

Jim goes to the room to see the girl sat against the wall looking around. Her brown eyes catches sight of him and she relaxes but tenses again and Jim knows it's because Anse and Levicy followed him into the room.

"Little bird," he greets.

"Old man," she says her voice soft and he wants to laugh.

"What happened sweetling?" He asks sitting next to the bed.

"You pissed someone off you old drunk," she says shocking them, "Was helping Mama cook dinner while Papa was outside. Heard a bunch of noises and Mama told me to hide so I did. Men came in demanding to know where you were but didn't listen when Mama told them she didn't know even though that was a lie. They hurt her said they were going to get you one way or another for revenge for the McCoys. I ran out of my hiding spot to help her but they had already beaten her so badly and then they stabbed her. Fought them they threw me and I ran because I remember Papa and Mama saying if anything happened to find you."

"Those goddamn McCoys I am going to burn them all to the ground," Jim yells making the little girl glare at him.

"Hey old man before you do can you feed me you drunk?" She asks and she jumps when she hears the other man she doesn't know laugh.

"Jim let me take care of this and feed the girl. We can't have someone like her going to waste," he says then looks at her, "Little lady no one is going to hurt you. You have us Hatfields protecting you now."

"So are you the old drunks nephew then sir?" She asks a glint in her eyes.

"Yes I am though I don't think anyone can stop him drinking," Anse answers coming to stand beside the bed and he sees her bruises which must cover more than half her body he takes her hand and pats it giving her little comfort.

"Mama could. One time the old man tried giving me whiskey I was only five at the time and Mama told him she would cut him into pieces if he even thought about it again then she smacked him upside the head. Papa laughed and said he would bury the body. Old man laughed called Mama a spitfire," the little girl tells them.

Suddenly it seems to catch up to her cause she starts crying after mentioning her parents. Jim looks at Anse and both know they need to find who did this neither knowing how to comfort the girl. Levicy pushes them out of the way taking the girl in her arms and hushing her. The girl finally falls asleep again the horrors of her ordeal catching up but the girl was tough she would survive.

~Little Bird~

Elissa holds onto her uncle's hand as he walks her to the jail. Anse is on her other side and she grabs his hand trying to be brave. It had only been a couple of days since she had found safety but everyone had been kind to her including Ms. Levicy who got her some dresses. Her uncle didn't tell her what this was about just she needed to be there. Elissa sees a tall man with greying hair and a beard as well as a cane stand to greet them. She is afraid because he is so tall and hides behind her Anse since her uncle had stepped away to greet him.

"He won't hurt you Elissa this is my brother Wall," Anse tells her looking into her eyes and nodding his head, "He's a judge."

"Then why hasn't he arrested the old drunk yet? I mean he's always drunk," she whispers joking trying not to feel afraid.

"Little bird you wound me," her uncle laughs loud.

"Pretty sure if booze hasn't killed you then words won't either old man at least that's what Mama says," she tells him but then she stops tears filling her eyes because her parents are dead they can't say anything.

"My brother is going to take your statement okay Elissa and we will find who did this. You aren't alone," Anse tells her kneeling down on one knee taking his pipe out of his mouth.

"Okay he can't be as bad as the old drunk can be or the bad men," she says nodding her head then looking at the tall man.

"Hello there little lady," he greets smiling at her and his eyes are warm looking at her.

"After this can I be done talking about it Sir?" She asks looking at her hands.

"Of course Elissa," he tells her leading her to sit down.

Elissa doesn't know why but for some reason a part of her knows that she won't have justice for her family. It's a dark part of her she shouldn't have because she is twelve but it's a part that makes her hate the McCoys. Her father didn't use to say much but what he did say made it seem like they were a religious but violent bunch. She didn't believe it not until now and she could only hope maybe she would find love and that dark part of her would not consume her wholly.


End file.
